Mating season
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: In which Dean learns something about Castiel he didn't know previously. WARNINGS FOR MPREG. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason. Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**: Warnings for **mpreg**, for those who may not like it. (I do like it.) **Don't like, don't read, play nicely**.

* * *

Dean was the first to notice that Castiel was acting differently; more edgy, more likely to jump, to flinch, hand raised as though desperate to smite whenever someone - usually Dean - did something as simple as drop his keys or even sneeze in his general direction. He didn't know how to bring it up with Castiel himself, too mindful of perhaps prying into his lover's business, so brought it up with Sam instead, in the hopes that his brother would be able to tell him what to do.

He caught Sam alone one day, while Castiel was busy having his wings cleaned or whatever it was that Castiel did whenever he wasn't with them.

"Dude, can I ask you something?" Dean asked, clearing his throat uncomfortably, eyes looking at the floor as though too uncomfortable to look at Sam directly.

"You know you can; at least within reason you can," Sam replied, voice changing slightly, as though wondering just what Dean was about to ask him.

"Have you noticed Castiel acting differently lately?" Dean asked, worried gaze flickering up to find Sam's puzzled eyes, concerned frown.

"Cas? Acting strangely how?" Sam asked carefully, and by the look in his younger brother's eyes, Dean could see that he had, in fact, noticed Dean's lover acting differently, but hadn't commented upon it.

"He's more jumpy, lately. He looks like he's ready to jump out of his skin every time I drop the damn keys or slurp my milkshake too loudly. I don't know what's happening. Is that normal behavior?" Dean asked, turning his gaze more fully to Sam's now, looking lost but not without the promise of hope.

"I don't know, dude, you're the one who's going steady with an angel, you should be telling me that. I don't know the first thing about angels, at least not in the romantic sense," Sam replied, carefully, eyes looking shiftier still as though he felt a little trapped by the current situation.

Dean sighed, before he continued with his plea, his impassioned speech.

"I'm asking you because you've been in a steady relationship before. I haven't. I've never been serious about anyone before Cas, with the exception of Cassie and look how that turned out. I don't know if lovers are supposed to - flinch," and Dean shrugged helplessly, the tenuous hope that had been there previously now bleeding away and leaving him looking empty.

"No, Jess didn't flinch away from me. Okay, she was kinda jumpy and aggressive once a month, but you know," and Sam gave his brother a one shouldered shrug and a weary look. "Then again, she wasn't an angel, neither was she in a male vessel. I can't say whether Castiel's having his - you know."

With that, Sam coughed uncomfortably, eyes shifting and resting on nothing in particular. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to gain patience and a plea for answers from someone.

"Does he, you know, refuse sex?" Sam asked, next, looking even more uncomfortable with discussing his brother's sex life as much as he did the basic female biology. "Jess did that sometimes."

"No, that's the point," Dean said, a smile lighting his ace and making his eyes shine with remembered bliss and pleasure. "He's very aggressive in bed. He really wants it; and I mean really. Oh man, I've never felt so - I should be shutting up now, right?"

Dean laughed at the sour, uncomfortable look that was pushing Sam's face into the most uncomfortable look his brother had yet to sport, making Dean laugh even more.

"Okay, so we've determined his need for sex is normal, if a little needy," Sam continued, still looking sour and slightly disgusted by the idea of Dean and Castiel actually being happily physical with one another. "How is he afterwards?"

"He's good, can't stop smiling. In fact he's ready to go again within seconds. He's not usually that insistent. In fact, he wears me out," Dean said, eyes looking off into the distance, a sappy smile settled on his mouth and making him look blissfully in love for the briefest of moments. "Hmm."

Sam had to smile, despite his uncomfortable state at that moment. He'd never seen Dean so happy, so blissfully unaware of everything else as when he was with Castiel or talking about him, or even thinking about him. Dean had never been that way with anyone else, and it was obvious he cared deeply about, even loved the angel, or, Sam assumed, he wouldn't even be bringing up the current topic of conversation at all.

"Dean," Sam said, wearily, on the tail end of a wistful sigh.

He waited, but Dean was too far gone in whichever sexual fantasy he was replaying in his head, and Sam snorted through his nose at his irrepressible brother.

"Dean, dude," he said, sharply, nudging his brother and waving one large hand in front of his brother's face erratically. "Cas is doing a strip tease."

"Huh? Where?" Dean asked, eyes darting around and seeking out partially naked angels hopefully. "Son of a bitch! Cas isn't doing a strip tease! What you're trying to do to me, huh?"

Sam started to laugh, dimples flashing in the light and leaving deep impressions in his cheeks, eyes closed in genuine mirth.

"I had you going there, though, didn't I? Got your attention," the younger hunter said, smirking over his success at attracting Dean's attention away from his X rated thoughts.

"Yeah, you got it, now what is it?" Dean asked, looking as close to a pout as would ever come without actually admitting to doing so.

"Have you tried actually asking Cas what's up? You never know; he might tell you what's wrong," Sam said, gently, laying one hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I thought of that, Sammy. I didn't want to, in case the answer was something bad," Dean admitted sheepishly, voice trailing off uncomfortably as his gaze dropped to the ground.

"Bad? What makes you think his answer will be bad?" Sam asked, mouth dropping open in abstract surprise.

"He might not want me any more," Dean said, after a brief, visible internal struggle.

Sam sighed through his nose, lips pressed together in sudden disapproval, gaze travelling to some far off point as he fought for the right words to say to his brother. When his gaze returned to Dean's, the older hunter was staring at him, looking uncomfortable, defeated even before the race had started.

"Seriously? I don't think you know Cas as well as you should, Dean," Sam told his brother. "It's obvious he's crazy about you. He's not gonna up and leave you. I think you'd have to physically beat him with a stick before he lets you alone."

"Really?" Dean asked, expression brightening with degrees with the return of hope to his heart, his soul, his being.

"Really. Dean, Cas loves you, it's obvious," Sam told him, suddenly feeling like the elder brother instead of the younger. "I think he loves you as much as you love him."

He gave Dean a sidelong glance and smiled in appreciation when Dean didn't argue the matter, just accepted the situation in the context he should.

"I think you should talk to him, Dean, find out what the real reason is behind why he's so jumpy. The only way you're gonna find out is to ask, and the only person to ask is Cas himself," Sam continued gently, laying his hand on Dean's shoulder and guiding him from the room. "Now call him, and tell him you need him, need to talk. It's the only way to find out."

"Okay," Dean said, quietly, looking for all the world like the world's oldest scolded child.

Sam smiled and left his side, left him to his privacy, glancing back only once to catch Dean beginning to talk on his exposed cell phone held in one nervous hand. He shook his head to himself, sighed again and wondered when Dean found it necessary to start asking him for dating tips.

* * *

-**_TBC_**-


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel waited outside the diner, feeling uncomfortable and what he could only assume was nervousness. He still was getting used to human emotions, their subtle differences, and how to determine one from another with great efficiency. He was fairly certain this one was nervousness, and his feet shuffled against the warm sidewalk, kicking at stray pebbles and grass with distracted little movements that were unlike him.

Whenever he was near Dean, he acted differently, couldn't keep away from, felt love, desire, need so intense, he wondered how humans even coped with the influx of positive emotions. Every moment he wasn't with Dean was a gray one, lifeless, turned orange and red with infused life when Dean turned his smile onto him, kissed him, touched him casually. He knew, could see it in Dean's eyes even though Dean didn't say the words aloud so often, that the hunter felt the same things, could see his devotion as clear as the brightest spring day in his green eyes.

He looked up at sky, at the sun slowly slipping down to the horizon as evening pedestrians passed by him into the diner for dinner, coffee or a quick snack. Every time, he stepped aside, wondered when Dean would get here past the evening traffic. The angel tried to settle, knew that Dean would get to him come hell or high water and wouldn't stop at a small thing such as traffic to reach him.

He waited, feet finally settling as he stared at some far off thought and memory, smiling when he heard the distinctive sound of Dean's car approaching, the throaty rumbles reverberating through the air and into Castiel's chosen body. Castiel wondered if Jimmy had liked cars, would appreciate Dean's Impala. Jimmy had never said, had never indicated interest in cars and Castiel had never stopped to ask him something so trivial as human modes of transport. He didn't think it mattered all that much to Jimmy any more and he felt a twinge of sadness for the man whose body Castiel now had full control over.

His thoughts were diverted by Dean's approach, leather jacket clad hunter smiling at him nervously, leaning in for a kiss so unusual in public that Castiel gave a surprised, appreciative murmur against Dean's firm lips. The hunter stroked Castiel's arm beneath the angel's tan coat, fingers travelling down to wrap around Castiel's palm and lead him into the diner where they'd agreed to meet.

They sat at a private booth near the back, escaping prying eyes by sitting out of direct line of sight and Dean stole a proper kiss, tongue easing into Castiel's mouth hungrily. Castiel responded eagerly, tongue lapping and licking alongside Dean's, hand resting against the nape of Dean's neck possessively, small mewls of want working in his throat eagerly. He felt his dick stiffen in response to the kiss, wanted Dean, wanted more from him than just a kiss right then.

Dean pulled away, breath dragging in his throat, eyes half closed with unmet lust and desire, and both knew they couldn't do what they most wanted to do here in public. Castiel smiled and leant into Dean's hand when the hunter cupped his cheek, thumb stroking near the angel's nose gently, a tender, unguarded look in his gaze that was only ever there when he looked at Castiel.

Castiel smiled slightly, one slender hand resting against Dean's knee, fingers caressing Dean's thigh beneath the heavy fabric of the hunter's jeans. Dean leant in and gave him a quick kiss, smiled when Castiel chased his mouth as he pulled away, a sharp mewl indicating the angel wanted more. Instead, Dean settled his arm around his lover's shoulders and waited until Castiel settled against him, head resting briefly against Dean's shoulder.

"You know I love you, right, dude?" Dean asked, gruffly, the words feeling alien in his mouth but heartfelt all the same.

"Yes, Dean, and I love you," Castiel replied, pleasure obvious in his voice as he stared patiently up at Dean, eyes resting on Dean's firm lips for the briefest of instants.

"Good, just thought I'd let you know that," Dean said, awkwardly, uncertain as to how he should proceed now.

Silence fell between them; Castiel was patient, happy, while Dean was more nervous, on edge, uncertain as to what to say next, how to broach the subject at hand.

"Something you wanted to ask me, Dean?" Castiel prompted, head tilted to the side as he stared at Dean with patience and infinite curiosity.

"Yeah, you could say that, Cas," Dean said, with a rueful smile. "Huh, you know me better than I do, myself, I think."

"Of course, Dean, I am an angel. You are my charge. I know these things," Castiel replied, a slight smile brightening his face as he tried to alleviate the tension he could feel running through Dean's body beneath one slender hand.

Dean had to laugh at that, before he said - "Is that all I am to you - your charge? I'd like to think I made more of an impression than that, dude."

Castiel rolled his eyes, in a gesture he'd learnt from Sam, Dean guessed, making the hunter's smile grow even wider.

"Don't answer that, dude," Dean said, letting Castiel off the hook and making the angel smile ethereally at him. "I know already."

Dean smiled again, eyes half closed in pleasure, didn't protest when Castiel closed the gap between them, lips meeting in gentle kisses, tongues wet and heavy in each other's mouths. Castiel purred in pleasure against Dean's mouth, sending aroused vibrations through Dean's body to his dick and Dean shuddered against him. He broke the kiss, blinked to clear his head, his mind, tried desperately to blink back into reality and the matter at hand.

"Cas," Dean started, cleared his throat when his tone was gruff with nervousness.

He tried again, repeating Castiel's name with more force, determined to broach the subject he wanted answers on, was stalled by the angel's sudden shushing sound. He cast a glance Castiel's way, saw the angel's lips were red, swollen, plumper than usual and the hunter licked his lips, felt want, need for Castiel and his fragile seeming state right now course through his body. Castiel trailed gentle fingertips down Dean's cheek, rubbed the pad of his thumb over Dean's lower lip, smiled when the hunter licked him, drew his thumb into his mouth, wet tongue molding around Castiel's thumb perfectly.

Castiel's pupils blew wide, turning his blue eyes dark, almost crazed, breath gasping in his throat as Dean continued to suckle at his thumb, green eyed gaze resting heavily, purposefully on the angel's face.

"We should take this to the motel, Dean," Castiel forced out, reaching for Dean's forehead desperately, not giving the hunter time to protest before he transported them both to their room.

Luckily for them, Sam had long since left, no doubt visiting Bobby nearby. Dean barely registered his absence before he was stripping off, clothes landing in a desperate heap at his feet, erection standing proud from his body and curling up towards his abdomen. Castiel's clothes soon joined his on the floor and Dean found himself laying flat on the bed, Castiel's body pressing heavily down upon his own, soft, silken lips attached to his neck and working at sensitive, ticklish skin.

Dean moaned loudly, unable to stop even if he wanted to, legs spread wide at Castiel's encouragement. Dean felt the angel's dick hard and leaking against his leg, smearing strands of pre-cum over his skin with every movement that the angel made, the heavy scent of arousal hanging thick between them. He didn't see where Castiel got the lube from; all he heard was the sound of it being squeezed over his lover's fingers and the feel of it being spread around his hole gently.

He shuddered against the coolness of the liquid, an aroused cry breaking loose from his lips as Castiel pressed his finger inside him, stretching him loose and wide with every movement Castiel made inside him. Dean's hips bucked form the bed as Castiel added another finger, then a third, stretching him wider still and stroking his prostate insistently. Dean almost came from the pressure of his lover's fingers alone, found himself pleading with Castiel to fuck him already.

Castiel heard him, pulled his hand from Dean's tightly muscled hole, before smearing lube and pre-cum over his own straining erection eagerly, quickly. Dean watched him, felt shaky with need, unable to think of anything past having Castiel inside him, filling him up and pleasuring him, hips rocking together as their cries mingled. the hunter's back arched from the bed and his eyes closed involuntarily as he felt Castiel's thick shaft start to ease inside him, inch by painful inch, until the tension left and Castiel was able to fully sheathe himself inside the hunter eagerly.

Dean moaned long and loud, voice broken and needy, as Castiel started thrusting inside him, small grunts of exertion mingling with the muffled moans of want squeezing past pouting full lips urgently. Their hips rose and fell in synchronised time, breathy moans mingling as easily as their bodies did, hands pawing and clawing over super heated skin in gently insistent caresses.

Castiel started picking up the pace, hips pounding against Dean's as desire took over, orgasm threatening in white-hot sparkles behind his eyes moments before he came, filling Dean with spurts of his thick release and screaming for Dean in pleasure. Dean felt, heard, saw Castiel's climax, started touching himself, wrist snapping furiously against his dick as he stroked himself to completion, come covering his hand, Castiel's skin in thick ropes.

Their bodies continues to writhe together until the remainder of their orgasms left them, and they lay slumped and entangled on the bed, mouths meeting and parting noisily in sloppy wet kisses, tongues meeting in mid air and playing one against the other.

When some time had passed, Castiel drew away, eyes serious, refusing Dean's kisses when the hunter leant in for more. Dean leant back, stared at Castiel in surprise, wondering what Castiel was looking so serious about.

"Dean, I'm guessing you wanted to know about why I was acting the way I have been lately," he said, a knowing smile lifting the corners of his lips at Dean's surprised expression.

"Dude, I swear you can read my thought sometimes," Dean replied, smiling himself as he pushed his hand through Castiel's dark, feather soft hair.

Castiel smiled, eyes turning deeper, darker, more mysterious as his lips pushed out in a gentle pout as he thought. His eyes lifted slightly in thought, breath whuffling from his mouth and tickling against Dean's cheek in pleasurable little gasps, making the hunter shift beneath him.

"Cas?" Dean pressed, when the angel didn't immediately say anything or explain.

"I'm thinking, Dean, how best to say this," Castiel said, looking embarrassed, cheeks suddenly stained a healthy pink slowly turning crimson beneath the weight of Dean's confused stare. "It's probably not quite what you think it to be. I'm surprised you haven't asked before."

Dean didn't say anything, just gave a little patient - hmmm - as though indicating he was listening, and waited until Castiel started to talk once more.

"Angels have what you might call mating seasons," Castiel said, voice quiet and pitched low, cheeks still blazing with embarrassment.

"Mating seasons? Seriously? Dude, that is so awesome," Dean exclaimed, grinning at his lover with relief.

At least Castiel's behavior was starting to make a little more sense to him now, brought into sharper focus with one sentence.

"Yes, Dean, we have mating seasons. They're very rare. While we can feel arousal, pleasure and climax most of the time, just like humans can, we also have times when we are even more aroused than usual, and so need to have sex more," he continued, still looking self conscious and embarrassed. "It's never happened to me before, not that I've had anyone to be with before anyway."

"Oh dude, so is that why you've been jumpy and freaking out every time I sneeze too loudly? It's 'cos you're horny all the time," Dean said, sudden laughter tinged with relief that it wasn't something more serious than that.

"You're not disgusted?" Castiel asked, head tilted tot he side as he regarded Dean curiously. "Anyone else would be running away right about now."

"What? Not me! Not any more," Dean said, with a wistful smile at Castiel.

Castiel smiled slightly, a tinge of sadness coloring his smile and turning his blue eyes watery for an instant. They both knew that Dean once was the type to leave a partner after one night, would have left someone for less reason than the one Castiel was telling him now. Then his smile brightened and his face shone with happiness. Dean was no longer the man he used to be, no longer the type to cut and run on a whim. He'd changed since he'd met Castiel, had settled down and was happy in a steady, loving relationship now.

"The reason why I wanted to know was because I thought you was gonna up and leave me," Dean said, sheepishly, eyes not quite meeting Castiel's obviously shocked gaze.

"Now why would you think that? I would never leave you," Castiel said, fiercely, leaning in to cup Dean's chin and making the hunter face him full on.

"I don't know, Cas," Dean admitted. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Castiel repeated, looking equal parts determined and sad at his own statement.

Dean smiled and turned slightly away sadly at that, knew that the sentence could be taken two ways. Although he knew in which context Castiel had really meant it in, the hunter knew that the angel really didn't have anywhere else to go. Dean himself had seen to that and he felt guilty for putting his lover in that position, of being barred from Heaven, his brothers, his own ever diminishing powers.

Dean sighed, leant in, kissed the tip of his lover's nose, lips lingering gently against the sensitive skin, murmuring in approval at the feel of the angel's hands stroking over his skin, settling on the hunter's ass and drawing him in closer still. Dean could feel Castiel's erection, could smell his arousal hanging thick and heavy in the air around them, could tell by the way Castiel's kisses were deepened that he was ready to go, wanted Dean, wanted him inside him or to be inside Dean.

Dean manoeuvred Castiel onto his back, legs spread wide around the hunter's hips as Dean reached for the lube. Dean chuckled to himself at the look in Castiel's eyes, need apparent and turning his eyes darker, kissed Castiel's plump, pouting lips gently. He slowly prepared Castiel's tight hole, fingers moving quicker when the angel demanded he should move faster, words harsh, insistent, hands grasping and needy against his back and ass.

Dean was dripping with sweat by the time he'd finished, preparing both himself and Castiel, breath wheezing from his throat as he eased into Castiel, dick moving slickly into Castiel's prepared hole inch by inch until he was finally fully sheathed inside his lover. He started moving inside him, hips rolling languorously against Castiel's, as the angel lifted his hips to meet Dean's with groans of desire growing louder.

Dean picked up the pace, started pounding into Castiel at his lover's insistence, hands grappling at his lover's shoulders as he struggled to maintain the rhythm. Finally he came, filled Castiel with his thick, spurting release, Castiel's name heavy on his lips as Castiel climaxed without being touched. Dean settled wearily back against the sheets, feeling fucked out and sated, eyes struggling to stay open as Castiel peppered gentle kisses down upon the hunter's freckled cheeks gently. He was still kissing him when Dean fell asleep, a smile still curling the corners of his mouth, hand still clutching Castiel close by his side.

The angel smiled softly, was all too content to remain awake and watchful while Dean slept, occasionally pressing a kiss to Dean's firm mouth whenever the hunter stirred uneasily in sleep. Castiel smiled once more, eyes drifting closed finally in a meditative state, all too ready to rouse into alertness when Dean was ready to wake.

* * *

=**_TBC_**=


	3. Chapter 3

Sam slipped into the motel room while Dean was still sleeping, smiled at Castiel when the angel looked at him lazily, eyes still hazy from meditation, over the sleeping hunter's shoulder. The younger Winchester was glad for the sheets covering their naked bodies; he didn't need to be using the brain bleach any time soon. He slipped into the bathroom, slowly got ready for bed, before returning to the main room silently.

He noticed that Dean was still asleep, and Castiel now appeared to be back in a meditative state, one hand resting lightly on his own abdomen, slender fingers stroking across the tight skin almost possessively, ripe lips parted, brows pulled down in a frown. Sam kept his eyes trained on Castiel, feeling a little troubled but uncertain as to why he was feeling that way, deciding against even worrying about it when he settled down into bed, to go to sleep.

* * *

Dean was woken by Sam's voice speaking gently through the bathroom door the next morning, knuckles rapping insistently against the deceptively flimsy wood, asking if Castiel was alright. Dean sat, holding one hand to his head groggily, blinking blearily into the hazy, sunny early morning light as he yawned hugely.

"What's up?" he asked, attracting Sam's attention to him, making his younger brother startle.

"Cas is being sick," Sam replied, voice sounding dead, as though he were a little in shock.

"Sick? Sick? Dude, he's an angel. Angels aren't sick," Dean exclaimed, fully awake now and rocketing out of bed to stand beside his brother.

Sure enough, he could hear the sounds of Castiel being physically sick inside the bathroom, heaves turning dry as they stood outside, feeling helpless.

"Cas," Dean said, gently, knocking on the locked door with soft knuckles. "Cas, what's up? Cas, let me in."

At the sound of Dean's gentle, enquiring voice, Castiel opened the door, looking sweaty, pale, and decidedly unwell, dark hair lank and plastered to his forehead in sweaty strands, eyes weary and hazy.

"Jesus," Dean cursed, reaching for Castiel, to support him as best he could and guide him to the bed slowly.

Castiel smiled wearily, yet gratefully at him, letting Dean ease him to the bed and lay beside him. The angel settled into Dean's side, snuggling closer into him than usual, head resting against Dean's chest, mouth slack and pale against his paler skin. Dean slid his arms protectively around Castiel, felt the burning slickness of his skin as he stared helplessly up at Sam.

The only thing that Sam could do was shake his head back at Dean, worry stamped over his own face, mingled with such a look of helplessness, Dean's heart went out to him too. It was clear that Sam was worried about the angel, knowing how much Castiel meant to Dean. To see Castiel so sick when they thought him impervious to everything was a shock.

"What's the matter with him?" Dean said quietly to his brother, but Sam only shrugged helplessly, eyes wide and trained on Castiel helplessly.

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said in reply, voice sounding as empty as his eyes right then.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean turned the question to Castiel himself, but the angel didn't reply, at least not in English.

He turned soulful eyes onto Dean, then said something in Enochian that neither Sam nor Dean could understand.

"Dude, I don't speak angel. What's wrong?" Dean asked again, eyes wide in panic, fearful that Castiel was really ill.

Castiel's words in Enochian became more insistent, pleading, as though trying to explain something Dean couldn't understand, unless he said it in English. Dean stopped his lover's flow of words by pressing a kiss to his pale lips, made Castiel sigh as though he'd done something right. He smiled at Dean, looking a little stronger than he had before although still pale and sickly.

"I think we should take him to Bobby's," Dean suggested, eyes flickering to Sam's, mouth pressed down in a worried line as his fingers gently stroked Castiel's bare shoulder protectively.

"That's what I was gonna suggest," Sam said, sounding relieved by Dean's suggestion. "He might know what to do better than we do."

Dean wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't want to argue the issue. He knew that Bobby was the only chance they had to get to t he bottom of the current situation. It didn't seem as though Castiel was intent on providing ready answers, at least immediately, in English. Bobby seemed their last hope right now. He tossed Sam the keys to the Impala and waited until the car was fired up and ready, before supporting Castiel to the car, chuckling despite the seriousness of the situation at the kisses rained down on his cheek and the words in Enochian that sounded loving if the tone was anything to go by.

He settled beside Castiel in the back of the Impala, supporting the angel's head on his shoulder, one arm wrapped around Castiel's slender frame protectively, one lingering kiss pressed against his lover's forehead, eyes closed. Sam folded his large frame into the front, face grim as he pulled out into morning traffic, determined to get to Bobby's as soon as he could.

He thought his heart might break when he heard Dean's choked, quiet plea of - "We're gonna help you, Cas. You're gonna make it, I promise. I'll see to that."

The need, the love in Dean's voice was apparent, and Sam's jaw clenched in determination as he drove, eyes blank as he stared almost mindlessly at the road ahead. He didn't know what was wrong with Castiel any more than his brother did, but one thing he did know; if anything happened to the angel, then Dean would be inconsolable.

* * *

"What if he's really sick, Sam?" Dean asked, eyes trained on Castiel as he threw up in the bushes by the side of the road.

They were halfway to Bobby's, and had already stopped twice so Castiel could empty his stomach of all the things he hadn't eaten and Dean was worried to the point of sickness himself.

"I'm sure he's fine, Dean," Sam asked, looking and sounding as though he didn't believe his own words either.

"Look at him, Sam. Does he look fine to you?" Dean barked out, louder than he intended and making Castiel look up and over at them quizzically.

Dean turned away, so that the angel wouldn't see his frantically worrying expression, deciding that Castiel had enough on his plate right now to worry about other than how he was feeling too. He wanted to spare him that at least.

"No, no, he doesn't, Dean," Sam said, quietly, eyes looking hurt, but more for Castiel than the way Dean had spoken to him. "If it's any consolation, I'm worried about him too."

Dean just looked at him and his expression said it all. Sam smiled without any real humor, knew that Dean was telling him with one well timed glare that Sam couldn't know what Dean was feeling at that moment, couldn't worry in the same way that he was. Sam didn't love him the way Dean did.

"I don't want to lose him, Sammy," Dean said, voice breaking, one tear falling from the corner of his eye unbidden. "I won't make it if he goes."

Sam didn't know what to say to him, couldn't think of words enough to take Dean's pain away, his uncertainty over what exactly was wrong with his lover and could see the situation was tearing Dean apart.

"Just stay with Cas, Dean," Sam said, before striding off, back to the idling car and sliding behind the wheel before Dean could protest.

The older hunter waited until Castiel was done, before settling in the back seat once more with the angel, dark haired head resting against Dean's shoulder as the hunter stroked and kissed Castiel's cheek by turns. Sam's heart broke when he saw the two together, hoped that whatever was ailing the angel would just somehow disappear or be explained so they could help him, so that Dean, as well as Castiel himself, didn't have to suffer any more. Dean was obviously deeply in love with Castiel so to see him so broken up by Castiel's mystery illness was heartbreaking to witness.

He didn't speak the entire trip to Bobby's, maintaining silence to give Dean plenty of space and private time with his lover.

* * *

-**tbc**-


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby, at first, seemed to be no closer to knowing what was wrong with Castiel than Sam and Dean were, just seemed intent on shooting narrow eyed glares Castiel's way as the angel rested on his worn couch, large blue eyes closed and his head tilted backwards to rest on the back of the couch itself. The angel was no longer being sick, at least looked a little healthier than he had at the beginning of the morning, yet he still looked in a pretty rough way.

After asking plenty of questions regarding Castiel's state over the past couple of days, how he'd been acting, the older hunter began to look a little more understanding, as though he knew what was going on with Castiel. There was a calculating look in Bobby's eyes that Dean was curious about, wasn't sure whether he should be angry about or not and he certainly didn't like or know what to do about the question regarding the soreness and tenderness of Castiel's nipples. Bobby waited until Sam was busy with a pile of books trying to look for information on mysterious angelic illnesses, before he took the older brother aside, voice pitched purposefully low so that Sam wouldn't hear. Bobby suspected that Castiel himself would hear his words, no matter where he went.

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking distracted, but not distracted enough to not notice the look in Bobby's eyes; a look equal parts wary, and proud.

Bobby seemed intent on staring helplessly at Castiel at first, as though searching for the words to say to Dean, eyes glimmering beneath his ball-cap, mouth pressed into an intent line beneath his beard. He sighed noisily before replying to Dean's question.

"How much do you love Cas, Dean?" Bobby asked, deciding to get to the crux of the matter in time.

"What? What the hell sort of question is that, Bobby?" Dean asked, looking stunned at even being asked that when the answer should have been obvious

"Just answer the damn question, boy. How much do you love him?" the older hunter asked, turning his gaze up to Dean's and waiting for an answer, refusing to speak again until he'd received one.

"I love him more than life itself, more than my life at least," Dean answered, honestly, gaze never dropping from Bobby's.

Again, Bobby didn't speak straight away, gaze searching Dean's face and seeing that there was only truth in Dean's gaze. Bobby smiled proudly at him, felt glad that something was going right when all looked gone to Hell in a hand basket, quite literally these days or so it seemed to Bobby at times. He nodded finally, eyes returning to Castiel who was staring adoringly across the room at Dean, blue eyes pleading as though he wanted Dean back by his side as soon as possible.

"You take care of that boy, Dean," Bobby muttered, more to himself than to the hunter, knowing that Dean was the perfect person to take care of someone in need, in trouble, or someone he loved.

"Course I'm gonna take care of him," Dean snorted, almost angrily, wondering just what in hell the older hunter was trying to get at. "What makes you think I don't already?"

Bobby smiled at Dean's question before he sighed and looked up at Dean, kind eyes smiling as he weighed his words. The anger eh could deal with, even expected; it proved at least one thing to Bobby - that Dean really meant his words, truly loved Castiel and would move the earth for him if he could.

"Dean, I'm telling you to look after him because I think there's a very good chance that Castiel is pregnant," he said, slowly, barely believing that he was even saying the words, let alone expecting Dean to believe him.

Dean remained expressionless, blank, eyes dead and narrowed into unrecognisable lines, and for one brief instant, Bobby wondered if Dean was actually going to hit him. When it looked as though Bobby wasn't going to back down, that he was serious, Dean looked away, found his gaze trapped by Castiel's intense stare, a nod of agreement confirming Bobby's words.

"You're serious," Dean stated rather than asked, and both Bobby and Castiel nodded.

Dean's gaze locked with Castiel's, emotions a tangled turmoil inside the hunter's mind as he tried to sort out one emotion from another. His shoulders suddenly sagged and the beginning of a smile started to tug at the corners of his mouth, as his gaze settled on Bobby's. The older hunter was watching him closely, expression blank and guarded, purposefully waiting for Dean's reaction before he said a thing.

"Pregnant, huh?" Dean asked, voice quiet, eyes a little unfocussed as he struggled to process the idea. "I did this."

"Course you did, ya idjit. Where'd you think it came from? I doubt Castiel has been with anyone else," Bobby snorted, looking like he wanted to whack Dean around his head if only he could reach him. "I don't think he's capable of cheating on you."

Dean sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and started when Castiel appeared by his side, one hand resting gently on Dean's arm, eyes soft and pleading.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Dean. I didn't know," he said, finally speaking in English, voice small, as though he was frightened that Dean would break, get angry, start throwing stuff around. "I didn't know angels could get pregnant during the mating season."

Dean drew him into a gentle hug instead, resting his chin on the angel's shoulder, feeling the beginnings of a pregnant stomach pressing against his own already. His heart lurched, rose, and pride started filtering through the numbness currently holding him in its sway. His eyes closed, and he turned to press a gentle kiss to Castiel's cheek, lips lingering against his skin as he inhaled the scent of Castiel himself.

"I always wanted a kid, Cas," Dean stated, thinking of Ben Braeden, whom he'd once thought was his some time ago.

Castiel stared at him for a moment, before the largest grin that Dean had ever received from the angel brightened his face, eyes shimmering with unshed tears suddenly. Dean kissed him again, lips lingering against Castiel's this time, hand resting on the back of the angel's head.

"What's up? What's going on?" Sam asked, breaking the silence suddenly, face curious as he stared at the kissing couple.

"I think it's best if Dean told you that himself, Sam," Bobby said, an undeniably proud grin splitting his bearded face.

Dean grinned at him, knew from the smile alone just how Bobby felt about the situation, and got the feeling that Bobby was proud of him, beneath his gruff exterior. Bobby was like a surrogate father to both Dean and to Sam, and it now looked as though he was extending the same behavior towards Castiel. Bobby looked proud that his surrogate extended family was about to be even more extended some time in the near future.

"Good to get a new addition to the family, boy," Bobby murmured, on his way past, clapping Dean on the small of his back, where he could easily reach.

"Thanks, Bobby. Where you going anyway?" Dean asked, holding tight to Castiel as though unwilling to let him go.

"I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?" Bobby asked, eyes shining as he threw a glance over his shoulder, wheeling himself into the kitchen slowly.

"New addition? Celebration? What?" Sam asked, still clueless as to what was going on.

His eyes dodged from first Dean's face, to Castiel's, then back again, a look in his eyes begging to understand. He noted the way that Dean seemed overly protective of Castiel suddenly, arms clinging to the angel's body as though shielding him from harm, hands rubbing possessively over his lover's back.

"We're having a baby, Sam," Dean said, a grin splitting his face and brightening his eyes into shining life.

Then his smile faded, before he cast a sharp look at Castiel cradled in his arms. Even now, the angel still looked weary, sweaty, sick, worn out by recent events and Dean's heart clenched at the seeming fragility of his lover beside him. Even so, he still had to ask his next question.

"That is, if you want to keep the baby, Cas," he said, uncertainly, as though only just thinking that the angel might not even want a child.

"Yes, Dean. It's ours," Castiel said, fiercely, as though willing to fight anyone who'd be prepared to take the baby, the chance of a family away from him, from them. "I want it."

"Good," Dean said, leaning in to kiss Castiel gently once more. "So do I."

"Excuse me? Who's having the baby, exactly?" Sam asked, confused frown pulling his brows down and puckering his lips as he struggled to follow a confusing conversation.

"I am," Castiel said, proudly, drawing away from Dean slightly to show Sam his slightly distended stomach.

"You? You're having a baby?" Sam asked, staring at the slight bump in curiosity. "Is this what the past couple days have been about? You're pregnant?"

Yes, Sam," Castiel replied, chin lifting as he stared at Sam proudly, smiling when Dean stared at him adoringly, arm squeezing his body supportively.

"Wow," Sam replied, unable to believe the turn of events, even as he reached forward, pressed an exploratory hand on Castiel's stomach.

Sam smiled when he felt the undeniable lump there already, eyes blinking curiously up at Castiel, before his hand was slapped forcibly away by Dean.

"Hey, don't grope my boyfriend," Dean said, slapping Sam's hand once more when Sam laughed and refused to drop his hand. "Get your own."

"Let him touch him, Dean. That's his nephew or niece in there," Bobby groused as he wheeled himself back in, beer bottles laying in his lap.

He passed one bottle to Dean, one to Sam and kept one for himself. He shook his head at Castiel when the angel tried reaching for one, frown pulling down the elder hunter's brows over his eyes

"Not for you, son, not in your state," he said, turning away purposefully so that Castiel couldn't get to him. "You've got a baby to think of now."

Castiel looked a little hurt, while Sam still looked a little lost, even as he stroked the unmistakable bulge already forming and pushing Castiel's abdomen out in a warm rounded bump. Dean nodded at Castiel supportively before he said - "Bobby's got a point, Cas. No beer for you, not while carrying our baby."

"You're all very calm about this, guys," Sam pointed out, eyes shifting from face to face. "Castiel's pregnant, He's a guy, male angel, whatever. I'm lost."

"I'm not saying I understand this either, Sammy, but that's my son in there, or my daughter," Dean said, proudly, pressing his free hand to Castiel's stomach proudly. "We'll sort the whys and how comes out later - now if you like."

He encouraged Castiel to sit, sitting beside him to drape his arm protectively around Castiel's shoulders, smiling when the angel shot him a smile, knees touching, one slender hand resting on Dean's knee, fingers stroking against the hunter's thigh in easy caresses. Castiel was the first to speak, brows pulled down, as he thought, concentrating on his words carefully.

"Every so often, angels have mating seasons, as you well know now, Dean. Angels come into heat if you like," he said, gruff voice seeming gruffer still as he imparted secrets only the angels had known until now.

"And what makes them - you - come into heat? Is it, like, normal? Couldn't you have mentioned it before?" Sam asked, leaning forward to tap Castiel's knee and attract his attention to his own face for a fleeting moment.

"It doesn't happen very often, Sam. It's never happened to me before. An angel's mating seasons usually are triggered when they find their life partner, and only then on the night of the blue moon. It's a very rare occurrence. Like I said, it's never happened to me before," and he turned his gaze meaningfully onto Dean, who nearly choked on his beer.

"I'm your life partner?" he asked, still coughing violently, wiping at the dribbled beer coating his chin and his t shirt.

"You seem more bothered by that than the actual pregnancy, Dean," Sam pointed out, tone dry and amused, making Bobby chuckle beside him.

"I just - I don't know. It kinda took me by surprise, is all," Dean pointed out. "I knew things were serious between us, but life partner. Wow. That's pretty hefty stuff, dude."

Castiel tilted his head at Dean as though begging to understand Dean's statements, looking uncertain as to whether he should be amused or hurt by what Dean had said.

"He's not used to being tied down, Cas," Sam supplied, explaining his brother's words before Dean himself could. "In fact, you're the first person he's ever been willing to settle down with permanently at all. Give him a bit of time to get used to being like a married man."

"Screw you, douche bag - married indeed," Dean growled, making Sam and Bobby laugh, even as a smile tugged at Dean's mouth and eyes.

Even Castiel could see that the word marriage didn't have the scare factor it once had for Dean; at least not when Castiel was involved.

"I see," Castiel said, expression brightening as he turned his adoring gaze onto Dean, garnering a smile from Dean in response.

"Wait, rewind a bit, you said it happens on a blue moon. That's what exactly?" Dean asked, around the neck of his beer bottle, before his mouth filled with still cold beer.

"A full moon twice in the same month," Sam replied, gaze never leaving Castiel's face for a moment. "It's very rare."

"So's a pregnant angel, but we got ourselves one," Bobby said, speaking for the first time since the new conversation had started.

Castiel merely shrugged expansively, hands lifting away from his side, away from Dean's thigh. Dean nudged him with his knee, smiling when Castiel placed his hand back on his leg once more. Sam smiled at the small, yet intimate gestures, as though Dean and Castiel were truly comfortable with one another, that every small gesture counted just as much as the larger ones.

"So where do we go from here?" Sam asked, gaze dodging between Dean's thoughtful expression to Castiel's more complacent one, to Bobby's frowning one. "It's gonna be a little difficult looking after a baby while we're fighting Lucifer, guys. Sorry to point out the obvious and burst your baby bubble, but it's the truth."

"No way are we getting rid of this baby, Sam, before you go any further. I'm not letting you," Dean repeated his earlier statement, turning his pointing, angry finger in Sam's direction.

"I don't want to get rid of the baby," Castiel seconded, frown determined and resolute, turning the scowl rather than a pointing finger Sam's way.

Knowing how stubborn Dean could be, and how mighty smitey Castiel could be, Sam folded, remained silent, eyes travelling to Bobby's when the older hunter spoke up once more.

"He's got a point actually, guys. What's gonna happen to the baby when you're not able to be there?" he said, softly before raising his hands to quell the obvious retorts. "No, I'm not saying you should get rid of the baby. I'm on your side - I think you should keep it. You gotta think of afterwards, prepare for it. A baby's a big deal, you know."

He looked sad for a moment, then, as though looking back over a lifetime of lost chances and wanting a baby of his own. Then he shook himself, recovered a smile from seemingly nowhere, before he continued speaking.

"Tell you what, you two. I'll look after the baby when you can't," he sighed, sadness caught behind his smile. "Give me some purpose in this life or what I have left of it."

"Don't you say that. Bobby. We need you; now more than ever," Dean admonished but gently.

Bobby only smiled, remained silent as he wheeled away to throw their empty beer bottles into the garbage. He remained strangely quiet for the rest of the evening as Sam helped Dean and Castiel gather information on babies on the internet, preparing them both for all that was in store for them. The evening passed quickly, and it wasn't long before they were settling down for the night; Sam and Bobby in separate rooms while Castiel and Dean shared the living room.

* * *

-**tbc**-


	5. Chapter 5

The fire was alight, throwing its gentle flickering flames over their faces, keeping them warm against the chill of the night as they huddled beneath a shared blanket. Castiel's eyes were trained upon the ceiling, face relaxed and composed as Dean kissed his neck, lips suckling at the skin in constant movements and sending pleasured shudders through the angel's body.

Dean's fingers stroked and caressed their way over Castiel's firm, distended abdomen, playing against the taut skin as Dean marvelled at the life growing in there; a life he had created with Castiel and had never imagined he'd ever see. Castiel smiled, one hand resting on Dean's and stilling his caressing fingers for the briefest of moments as he turned his face to the hunter's. Dean leant in, claimed a heated kiss from Castiel's mouth, companionable silence hanging between them gently.

Dean pulled away, smiled when Castiel moved, straddled his hips and lifted his eyebrows as though in a plea. The angel leant in, kissed Dean's mouth, his cheek, his ear before he spoke in a whisper to the hunter.

"Please, Dean," he said. "Please. I want you to take me."

Dean's gaze drifted down reluctantly settling on the pregnant bump gently, before his head thumped back on the pillows beneath him. Castiel's fingers cupped his chin and raised Dean's head, his gaze catching the hunter's resolutely.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked, head tilting to the side as he stared curiously down at Dean.

"It's not that I don't want you - I do, very much - but do you think it's wise? Dude, you're pregnant," Dean pointed out, one hand sweeping over Castiel's stomach protectively.

"It will be fine, Dean," Castiel assured him, rocking against Dean's stiffening dick as though to prove a point.

Dean muffled a moan against his fist, eyes growing large and knowing he wouldn't be able to deny Castiel a thing. He couldn't resist Castiel at the best of times, but the thought of fucking him while pregnant was more of a turn on than even Dean would care to admit. He groaned again, head resting on the pillows once more, hands resting on and supporting Castiel's thrusting hips without stopping him. Dean rutted against him, enjoying the friction building up between them, breathy gasps falling from between firm lips as they rocked against each other.

Castiel slid his hand between them, rolled Dean's boxers down as best he could, before kneeling and pulling them away properly. Dean reached blindly for his bag, missed it by several inches before Castiel leant over and brought it to him. The hunter rooted around in its hidden depths, finally bringing forth the lube he was looking for, handing it to Castiel before pushing his bag as far away as he could push it.

Castiel was already out of his underwear and pajama bottoms by the time Dean returned his attention to him, fingers stretched wide and shining in the firelight, seeking his own tightly muscled hole, hips bucking and working against his hand as gasps fell from ripe lips in gentle murmurs. Dean watched him, erection growing to monster proportions and screaming for attention as he watched Castiel stretch himself wider and all for Dean. Dean's eyes travelled down Castiel's body, his slim chest and nicely rounded stomach, seemingly larger than it had been even earlier.

Dean's dick jerked with interest, becoming harder still and he moaned loudly when Castiel's lube slick fingers wrapped around his dick and started stroking him. Dean's hips moved in time with Castiel's stroking hand, gazes locked and intent on each other, seeing, hearing, feeling only each other, as though they were the only ones in the world and all that mattered. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and his back arched from the mattress beneath him as Castiel settled over his dick, pushing himself down hard on Dean's erection, whimpering at the contractions of pain coursing through him.

Dean shushed him, fingers reaching for him and caressing him, before he said - "It's alright, baby, it's alright."

Castiel smiled, then sank down lower on Dean's dick until the hunter was fully sheathed inside the angel, Castiel's tight channel a warm and snug fit around his erection. Castiel's slender hands rested lightly on Dean's shoulders, supporting him as fully as Dean's fingers digging into the taut flesh of Castiel's hips were. The angel rolled his hips lazily against Dean's, gasps, ragged moans breaking free from his parted, ripe lips in gentle counterpoint Dean's sharper cries. The hunter thrust into Castiel languidly, movements slow and lazy as they writhed gently in front of the flames of the fire.

Castiel's pupils were blown wide with desire, plump lips parted as wordless sounds dropped from his open mouth, as he deepened his thrusts, taking more of Dean inside his ass, dragging his hips more forcefully against his lover's. Dean picked up the pace, started pounding into Castiel eagerly, wanted more of Castiel, wanted to fill him up with his seed as soon as he could.

Castiel's name was a chant on his lips, wheezing with the breath in his throat, as he struggled to come, orgasm just out of his reach and unattainable. Castiel rocked harder still against him, one hand leaving Dean's shoulder to wrap around his dick straining and gleaming in the light, fingers pumping furiously over his erection as they writhed.

Dean thought of their baby, that little life they'd created between them, nestled safely within Castiel's body, soon replaced by the image of Castiel's face taut with pleasure and arousal, beautiful, gasping with the need for release and Dean came, spurted thick strands of his spunk inside Castiel with a scream of his name into the night darkened air.

Castiel felt Dean's come filling him in hot spurts, as his hand worked furiously over his dick, pleas for release dragging in his throat until he finally climaxed, filling his hand and Dean's abdomen with his thick release. Slowly, finally, their bodies stilled, sweaty, breathless, desire and the remnants of arousal hanging thick and heavy in the air between them. Castiel eased away from Dean's softening member, to lay beside him, eyes fixed with Dean's in an intense stare.

Dean smiled, leant in and stole a kiss, knew that there was an unspoken "I love you" hanging in the air between them that always would be there no matter what. He smiled, eyes closed, forehead resting against his lover's before Castiel leant in to settle his head against Dean's shoulder. They were still snuggled together like that when Dean slowly fell into sated sleep, a weary smile still curling his lips, the flames of the fire flickering over them and warming their naked, sweating bodies with a warm glow.

Castiel watched Dean sleep once more, love consuming him as he caressed and soothed his lover, felt pride that he was bringing Dean's child into the world, knew that the hunter would be an awesome father, to coin a phrase from Dean himself. He settled down to wait for Dean to wake up once more, content to remain in the safe circle of Dean's arms until morning light.

* * *

The warm smell of freshly baked cupcakes filtered through the room, the sweet smell of icing mingling with fresh vanilla scented sponge and the distinctive burnt musky scent of toffee and the sharper smell of strawberry. Dean's stomach was already growling in hunger by the time that his eyes opened from dreamless sleep, blinking blearily into the hazy early morning light. He yawned hugely, eyes closing and crinkling at the corners as he did so, nose scrunching and losing the freckles peppered across the bridge.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's gruff voice came from nearby, sounding amused, gentle, as pre-occupied movement came from nearby.

Dean yawned again, before he said - "Hey, Cas."

He turned over, blinking with curiosity at what the angel was actually doing, smiling when he saw Castiel laying freshly baked cupcakes one of Bobby's plates beside him. The cup cakes looked delicious and smelt even better; their delicate sponges liberally covered with piles of thick toffee icing, strawberry icing and brightly colored sugar strands. Without thinking, Dean reached hungrily for one of the cakes, licking his lips, eyes trained solely on the pile of treats before him.

Castiel chuckled, allowed the hunter to take one, slender fingers skimming over the back of Dean's outstretched hand. The hunter peeled the paper case away from the still warm cake, before taking a huge, appreciative bite, toffee icing smeared in thick clumps over his firm lips, eyes drifting closed at the explosion of sugar and vanilla sponge on his tongue.

When Dean opened his eyes, Castiel was watching him, eyes large, adoring, expressive, throat working as his lips parted slowly. Dean repeated the gesture, eyes never leaving Castiel's as he took a deliberate bite, turning the experience into something dirty, sensuous, and it worked - Castiel's erection was unmistakable, pressing huge against his dark pants beneath his still swelling belly.

Dean's mouth flickered into a smile as he extended his hand towards Castiel's mouth, dragging the remainder of the cup cake across the angel's lips, smearing toffee icing and sugar strands across his lover's plump mouth.

He leant in, pressed his mouth against Castiel's, kissing the icing away from Castiel's lips, tasting all the sweeter for the sugar staining them. He drew away, repeated the gesture, smiled when Castiel's tongue flicked out and lapped at the cake, snagging some of the icing for himself, chewing and swallowing appreciatively at the sweet treat.

Dean picked up another cupcake, strawberry this time, pressing the pink topped cake to the angel's mouth encouraging him to eat. A small sob of strangled arousal fell past Castiel's lips and he started eating, lips closing around the cake and molding past the icing, smears of sugar and frosting decorating his lips, his chin, his cheeks. His eyes drifted closed, made him seem more fragile, more angelic, gentle, peaceful and Dean leant in, surprised a murmur of pleasure from his lover's strawberry sweet mouth, tongue probing the angel's wet mouth hungrily.

Dean licked against Castiel's tongue, tasted the sweet taste of strawberry, the muskier taste of toffee and the indefinable taste of Castiel himself, made all the more apparent by the other tastes. Dean leant in, eased the zipper down on Castiel's pants, peeled the dark material away from his straining erection, before easing the angel's dick from his boxers.

Castiel spread his legs wider still to accommodate the hunter as Dean settled in between his thighs, mouth closing over the end of Castiel's cock and drawing it deep within his mouth. Castiel whimpered slightly, eyes closed, mouth gaping as Dean started sucking him off, head bobbing between the angel's legs gently. Castiel rested his hand on the nape of Dean's neck, hips making small movements as he fucked his dick into the wet warmth of Dean's mouth, teeth scraping against sensitive flesh gently. It didn't take long for Castiel to climax, filling Dean's mouth with a warm rush of his come, Dean's name bursting from his mouth in a prolonged moan.

Dean sat up, looking smug and satisfied as he swallowed Castiel's release, brushing his lips with the back of his hand quickly, as sounds of feet and wheels came closer. Sam and Bobby came into the room, both fully dressed and sleepy looking, sniffing the air appreciatively, noses lifted at the scents of vanilla, strawberry and toffee combined.

"Who did the cooking?" Bobby asked, looking more to Castiel than to Dean.

Sam looked to Castiel as well, knowing that Dean had never cooked a thing in his life, preferring instead to rely on take out cheeseburgers and pizza than home baking. He wasn't even sure Dean even knew how to turn on an oven let alone bake cakes.

"It might have been me," Dean protested when he saw the direction of their gazes.

"But it wasn't," Castiel said, with a smile of amusement at Dean's indignant expression.

Dean pouted, turned away, a smile caught in his eyes as Castiel scooted towards him to hug his arms around his lover. His pregnant stomach got in the way a little, protruding even more in the morning light and surrounded by homely scents.

"Where did you learn to cook, Cas?" Sam asked, kneeling down beside them and snagging a cupcake between long fingers.

He bit into it eagerly, murmuring in appreciation as he handed one up to Bobby at the older hunter's ever increasing demands.

"I didn't. It was Jimmy who could cook. I accessed his memories. He was a very good cook," Castiel said, wistfully, thinking once more of the man who'd owned this body before him.

Dean smiled sadly, remained silent as he hugged Castiel closer into his own body in support. He felt sad for Jimmy, the man that was now sadly gone on his way into the light, but a selfish thought anchored Castiel to his side in place of Jimmy. Dean leant in, kissed the angel quick and dirty, making Bobby choke on his cupcake.

The older hunter wheeled away to retrieve a beer from the fridge to wash back his throat full of choking cake crumbs. He swallowed his mouthful hastily down, staring fixedly ahead in case he was instigated into another choking fit by a madly kissing couple.

"C'mon, Bobby, it could be worse," Sam murmured quietly, lifting his eyebrows at the older hunter as he leant past him to retrieve a beer of his own.

Bobby rolled his eyes, getting the younger Winchester's inference before nodding his assent.

"Kissing's alright; the other thing's best left for private," Bobby agreed, darkly. "I already see the evidence of what they get up to in the night."

He pretended not to notice Dean lifting his hand in a one fingered salute at Bobby, merely hiding a smile behind a hastily lifted hand instead. Sam was smiling as well, watching Dean rub his hand over Castiel's stomach gently, eyes trained on the protruding bump with some fascination.

"I think you should go shopping for maternity clothes or something, Dean," Sam suddenly suggested, eyes trained on Castiel's too tight shirt. "He looks ready to hulk out of his clothes."

"Hulk, Sam?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to one side and not getting the popular reference.

"You know what? Never mind, Cas," Sam replied, making Bobby chuckle into his beer as he cast a fond glance Castiel's way.

"What?" Dean asked, looking curiously at Bobby.

"I like him, Dean. He's good for you, I think," Bobby said, gesturing towards Castiel proudly, as though he were embracing a new son into their tight-knit family.

Castiel gave Bobby his usual mysterious, barely there smile, eyes glittering in the light, before he watched Dean stand, reach down and help him to his feet gently.

"You know what? Sam's right. We need to get you some new clothes, Cas," Dean said, rubbing Castiel's stomach again. "These clothes aren't gonna fit you for much longer."

Castiel nodded his slow, deliberate nod of assent, eyes never leaving Dean's face.

"If you say so, Dean," he said, in contentment, resting his hand on top of Dean's still resting on his stomach.

Even Bobby had to mutter an - awwww - before he said - "Buy him a ring, Dean. Make an honest angel outta him."

Dean gave him his by now customary one fingered salute, before leading Castiel from the room, the house and into the car, leaving Sam and Bobby chuckling behind. Dean helped Castiel into the Impala, before starting up her engine and pulling out of the salvage yard, to take Castiel to the nearby shops and clothing.

* * *

-**_tbc_**-


	6. Chapter 6

Shopping for large clothes was a trial for Dean, bothered by hordes of pregnant women converging on the stores and screaming children barrelling past, babies crying and mewling for food or just play-time with their parents. He attempted to grin and bear it for Castiel's sake, who appeared unaffected by it all, still patient and seemingly content to spend extra time with Dean even in over crowded stores.

Dean reminded himself of their task, felt patience settle out over him every time he felt frustration threaten to consume him through looking at Castiel's contented expression, one slender hand resting on his abdomen, protecting their baby from the world. Dean felt his heart swell, become warm every time he saw him, leant in for small kisses exchanged to further seal his patience, his love, and settle him down from his barely hidden frustration.

Few stores provided the clothes required and Dean felt embarrassed with every maternity section they entered, and couldn't help but notice the few stares they received and puzzled glances whenever a pregnant woman came near. Castiel rifled through the clothes while Dean nodded at yet another staring mother-to-be, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Role play, ma'am," he said, uncertain as to what else to say. "My boyfriend's in a play. He needs maternity clothing for his current part."

The mother-to-be gave him a faint smile before moving on, throwing one last glance over her shoulder at him and Castiel smiled at Dean over the top of the rack.

"What?" Dean asked, cheeks going pink in sudden embarrassment. "I can hardly tell her you're pregnant, can I? She'd never understand!"

"I know, Dean, I understand. Thank you for saying I was your boyfriend to her, though," Castiel replied softly, before shaking his head at the rack in disgust. "These are no good, Dean. They're too - "

He shrugged helplessly, as though falling short on words right then.

"Feminine?" Dean guessed, eyes darting about the store for inspiration.

"Yes, Dean, they are not fitting for an angel in a male vessel, sadly," Castiel said, pouting slightly and turning away diffidently.

Dean thought, wondered where to go next, before his face brightened, and his mouth curved up into a triumphant smile. Castiel turned back to watch him, his head tilted to the side as he waited for Dean to speak.

"Yes, Dean?" he prompted, when he guessed Dean wasn't going to speak immediately.

"We're looking in the wrong place, Cas," Dean stated, voice as triumphant as his expression right then. "We shouldn't be looking in maternity - we should look in the fat guy section. I think we've been looking at this too literally."

"I am not a fat guy, Dean," Castiel said, voice, expression disapproving, brows pulled down in a sudden frown.

"To the outside world you are," Dean said, taking Castiel's hand and propelling from one section of the store to the other. "I'm not advertising the fact I've knocked you up, even though I'm proud I have."

Castiel at least laughed at that, soothing chuckles rumbling in his chest as he followed in Dean's insistent wake, and started perusing in the larger man's clothing section instead. It didn't take long for the angel to find something he liked, proving that Dean had been right all along, regarding looking in the wrong section.

"I want this one, Dean," Castiel said, decisively, holding out a plain white voluminous t shirt that would do wonders at covering his expanding bump.

He placed the t shirt on top of the giant pants Dean had already picked out for him and nodded in satisfaction at a job well done. Dean cast his gaze down at his armful of clothing, finally glad that the experience was over. He was relieved that he'd been able to avoid explaining away a purchase of maternity clothing to the till, as he'd be damned if he was going to try and explain why his boyfriend was pregnant instead of just gaining weight to a curious, horrified shop assistant.

Luckily for them both, Castiel really could pass for an overweight man, rather than a pregnant man, yet still Dean was glad to be free of the confines of the clothing store, despite the fact that they both knew the ordeal wasn't yet over. They made a detour into a nearby Toys R Us, and started sifting through suitable baby toys.

This time, Castiel was the one to hold back, uncertain as to what would even be suitable for a human baby to cuddle, to hold, to play with, confused by bright colors and squeaky animals displayed in serried ranks before him. It was Dean who started enjoying himself, playing with the cars and pressing animals into singing life and chuckling over amusingly stuffed elephants.

"C'mon, Cas, loosen up some! This is your baby too. There must be something you want him to have, or her to have," Dean said, smiling down at a winged horse affectionately. "What about this one? Kinda reminds me of you."

"That thing? I regret to tell you, that I am not a horse, Dean," Castiel said, in disapproval, shaking his head at the sorely mistaken hunter.

"True, but you're hung like one though," the irrepressible Dean murmured, more to himself than Castiel, a dreamy eyed expression caught in his eyes at that thought.

"Dean, be quiet, please," Castiel said, laughing despite himself as a young mother shot them both a disgusted look on the way past them.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth," Dean objected with a grin of his own.

Castiel nudged him with one elbow and stole a kiss to forestall any more comments about his vessel's anatomy, and plucked the winged horse from Dean's fingers. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he stroked the horse's nose gently.

"This will be fine," he said, to Dean's much earlier statement, blue eyes shining up at Dean's intent green gaze tenderly. "I think the baby will like it."

Dean smiled, before moving on down the aisle, Castiel in his wake, arms slowly getting filled with baby toys and playthings. Dean carried the heavier items; the cot, the baby buggy, plus the changing table, grunting with exertion beneath the awkwardly shaped items until they'd paid for the goods and offloaded them into the Impala gratefully.

"Diapers," Dean suddenly announced, turning to Castiel suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked, blinking in the sudden spray of light across his face as the sun stole a glance at them from between heavy rainclouds above them.

"I said, diapers. We need some - and that other stuff. Baby formula. Talcum powder," Dean muttered, as he climbed behind the wheel and peered out at the road intently.

Castiel climbed in beside him, cheeks glowing healthily in the light and making Dean smile when the hunter turned a tender gaze onto him. Dean cradled Castiel's cheek in one hand, before pressing a kiss to his silken lips greedily, enjoying the closeness of his lover in the car.

"You're so beautiful," Dean murmured against Castiel's lips, stealing another kiss before the angel could reply.

Castiel remained silent even when Dean drew away and started up the car, pulling out into thick noon-time traffic, with a blare of a horn from a truck driver behind them. Neither Castiel nor Dean took any notice; the hunter was too intent on the road ahead, while the angel was content to watch Dean drive.

After another stop to pick up the last of the baby bits, they were well on their way back to Bobby's place. Castiel demanded that they stop and stock up on freshly cooked donuts, hot dogs and pepperoni pizza to satisfy his cravings that rumbled in his stomach when they passed a few fast food joints by the side of the road.

Dean gladly stopped, all too ready to eat at any given time, and bought the required food, order doubled to cater for himself as well. Castiel consumed most of the food on the way back, anyway, not listening to Dean's joking, half hearted complaints that Castiel should share. After a while, Dean kept his mouth shut and didn't say a word, just kept reminding himself that Castiel was now eating for two.

Dean, however, only had one mouth despite the amount of food he usually crammed into it. He touched Castiel's ever expanding belly gently, a tender smile on his face when he felt the baby's first kick. Castiel smiled back, placed one greasy hand over Dean's own, silence remaining between them and speaking louder than words of love and contentment ever could have done.

* * *

-**TBC**-


	7. Chapter 7

"How long does this pregnancy last for anyway?" Sam asked, the following day, when Castiel emerged from the bathroom, looking bigger than ever and well into his second trimester.

As far as they could determine, Castiel had only been pregnant about three days, proving that angels really did do things differently, even pregnancies. Castiel settled beside Dean on the couch, sweat lining his brow, one hand resting possessively on his expanding stomach, no longer covering it like it once had.

"About nine days," Castiel replied to Sam's question, very matter-of-factly, as though this kind of thing was ordinary and of the norm.

To him, or to a fellow angel, of course, it would be. To a human, the situation just seemed bizarre.

"Wait, nine DAYS?" Dean asked, staring at Castiel in a mixture of horror and fascination.

"Yes, how do you think the angels multiplied so quickly in Heaven, Dean?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"You're kidding," Dean replied, looking aghast at first Castiel then Sam, who was laughing.

"I am, of course, joking, Dean," Castiel replied, face softening into his small half-smile. "At least about the multiplying in Heaven part. That was my Father - he made us all and we had no input in that at all. The pregnancy itself really does last nine days for an angel. Or so I've been led to believe."

He glanced meaningfully at Dean in a sidelong look that wasn't lost on Sam. Castiel, of course, wouldn't have known first hand until now about angelic pregnancies, only just having realized that Dean was his life partner with the onset of a blue moon induced angelic mating season.

Sam smiled, all too content to watch the exchange between the two lovers quietly, at their easy exchange of words and their casual touches, and swift caresses of Dean's hands on Castiel's stretched abdomen. His smile turned sad when he saw the tired look in Dean's eyes, with deep shadows beneath them, as though the pregnancy was taking more of a toll on him than on Castiel. The angel looked radiant, beautiful, glowing with the thought of a life growing inside him, a borrowed halo about his whole body rather than his head where it should be.

The proud parents to be were still talking quietly when Sam got up to pad into the kitchen, to help Bobby with preparing the dinner for the four of them, leaving them to their privacy for a short while longer.

* * *

The days slipped past, with Castiel growing larger and heavier almost by the hour, consuming greater quantities of food to sustain the life still growing within him. Dean stayed with him all around the clock, looking after him, watching over him and making sure he had everything he needed.

Both Sam and Bobby smiled at Dean's fussing behavior, touched that the elder Winchester had been so easily tamed and turned domestic by his pregnant lover. Neither of them had expected him to be so diligent, but then again, Dean hadn't had a person he'd been so emotionally attached to before. It was obvious to them both that Dean was besotted with Castiel, now even more so than before.

Castiel, however, was grateful to the constant fussing from Dean, always had a smile and a kind word for his lover, a kiss and a caress when they were both at rest. Sam and Bobby were only too glad to look after Castiel whenever Dean dropped into a weary doze beside his partner, hair caressed by Castiel's gentle fingers to soothe him.

Dean was awoken that night by Castiel moving around in the kitchen, quietly gathering food wafting scents to Dean's keen nose. The hunter padded into the kitchen, smiled when the angel turned to face him with almost guilt at being caught out trapped deep within his guileless blue eyes.

"Go lay back down, Cas. I'll bring you your food," Dean murmured, leaning in to lay a kiss on Castiel's soft, sweet mouth.

Castiel broke the kiss reluctantly, gave Dean a long, slow nod of assent, before doing as Dean had said, sitting on the mattress to stare expectantly at Dean as the hunter brought in plates of pie and ice cream for both of them.. Castiel's eyes grew wide, hands grasping at the nearest slice of pie hungrily, pouting when Dean pulled the plate away gently.

"Let me," Dean said, voice pitched purposefully low and intimate as he lifted the slice to Castiel's mouth temptingly.

Castiel obediently took a bite, eyes closing to the world as he chewed slowly at the sweet pastry filling his mouth, smiling when Dean leant in to steal a kiss from his full mouth gently. Castiel lay back against the mattress, stealing bites from the pie held in Dean's hand whenever the hunter pressed the sweet pastry to his ripe, crumb peppered lips, until the pie had gone.

He watched as Dean ate his own slice of pie, green eyes closed against the sweetness in his mouth, tongue lapping out to lick stray crumbs and ice cream from his lips every so often. The angel reached up, fingers playing across Dean's arm in gentle strokes and setting Dean to shuddering beneath the prolonged, intimate contact.

Finally Dean laid down beside him, full with pie and no longer hungry, smiling when Castiel took his hand and drew his cherry stained fingers deep into his mouth. Castiel's ripe lips molded around Dean's fingers in gentle softness, eyes never leaving Dean's as the angel cleaned all traces of sugar, fruit and crumbs from Dean's hands, leaving the hunter gasping and needy beneath his ministrations.

Castiel scooted down his body and peeled Dean's boxers away from sturdy hips, mouth sliding wetly over Dean's straining erection until he'd taken as much of Dean as he could into his wet, warm mouth. Dean muffled a cry against his balled fist, hips rising and falling as he fucked his dick into Castiel's mouth, eyes rolling to the ceiling blindly as he flooded Castiel's mouth with his come. Castiel's name burst past his firm lips, gasps, moans mingled as he came down from his orgasm, smiling when Castiel kissed his way up Dean's sweating body.

He pulled at Castiel's newly bought t shirt, wouldn't give up until he'd peeled the fabric away from his lover's pregnant frame, eyes resting heavily on Castiel's swollen, leaking nipples. He leant forward, mouth finding one of Castiel's leaking nipples, tender nub filling his mouth in a swollen peak as he suckled it dry, making Castiel moan as he cradled Dean's head to his chest with one slender hand.

Dean's mouth rolled the nipple between lips and teeth, tongue flicking out and lapping across the swollen skin in teasing little laves, murmurs of approval leaking from his own throat to mingle with Castiel's gently. He kissed his way across Castiel's chest to suckle at Castiel's other nipple, hands pawing gently against the angel's distended, pregnant stomach, caressing the taut mound with sweating hands.

Castiel started touching himself while Dean concentrated on sucking on his nipple, insistent hand intent on pulling an orgasm from his lust-racked frame, fingers working over his erection as he gasped above Dean's licking mouth. The hunter's eyes flickered up towards Castiel's face, saw a look of intense arousal staining his lover's cheeks dark red, plump lips gaping and parted as Dean's name fell from them easily when Castiel came, filling his boxers with his own release.

When Dean had finally finished with suckling Castiel's nipples, he kissed the pregnant stomach tenderly, lips lingering against the musky skin, smiling when he felt the baby's foot nudge and kick against his nose. He kissed the patch again and settled down beside his lover, one arm wrapped around Castiel's waist and holding him close, content as Castiel's body molded around his like a gentle pregnant cat.

Castiel sighed, watched while Dean fell asleep beside him, a smile still decorating the hunter's face as he began to snore. Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose, before settling his head against his shoulder, drifting off into angelic meditation for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The following day marked the last day of Castiel's pregnancy and his time was almost near. Sam, Dean Bobby kept an even closer watch on the heavily pregnant angel, but Castiel showed no signs of going into labor during the day. He remained as serene and calm as ever, pregnant stomach heavy and dragging on his otherwise still slender frame.

Dean was sleeping when Castiel went into labor that night, wails and cries breaking the air, stirring the hunter into wakefulness immediately and bringing Sam running from his room in the depths of Bobby's house. Bobby was the last to come, looking dishevelled and tired, only halfway to being alert as Dean cradled Castiel in his arms, feeling the contractions tightening his lover's body and making him writhe against Dean helplessly.

Dean refused to leave Castiel's side, continued to hold him all the way through the delivery, barely registering the flurry of activity around him as first Sam, then Bobby, then a doctor sympathetic towards hunters and impartial to anything supernatural crowded round to help. The first sign that Dean received that it was all over was the weight of his new born daughter freshly cleaned off placed squalling in his arms, tiny fists bunched by her face, as she kicked lustily.

Castiel lay slumped on the mattress beneath him, looking weary but proud as he stared up at Dean and the baby girl held gently in his arms. A tear slipped from Dean's eyes to splash on the girl's forehead as he stared down at her tiny face adoringly. Castiel struggled to sit, helped up by Sam beside him, before both peered down at the little girl, matching looks of expectant love shining on their faces.

Castiel reached forward and smiled when their daughter wrapped one tiny fist around one of his outstretched fingers, a sigh and a small gurgle of delight replacing the cries as she settled down finally in Dean's protective arms.

"You did it, Cas," Dean said, gently. "We've got a daughter."

Castiel merely smiled softly at Dean, gaze returning to stare down at the small baby cradled in Dean's arms, before Sam suggested they get some sleep, some rest. He took the baby carefully from Dean, to lay her in the cot ready nearby, before ghosting away to leave the new fathers alone with their daughter. Bobby's voice could be heard softly by the front door as he talked to the doctor, gleaning extra information about babies by his questions.

Finally the doctor left, Bobby returned and suggested Dean help Castiel clean up, proud smile pushing his cheeks up as he tickled the baby in her cot and making a squeal escape her lips. He stayed with her, watching over her proudly while waiting for Dean and Castiel to return. The older hunter was content to watch the baby as she wriggled in her sheets, until the angel came back, freshly washed yet still weary looking and leaning on Dean for support. Bobby nodded to them and left quietly, looking back once to watch as they stared down with rapt fascination at the baby, their daughter, in her cot.

"What are we gonna call her, Cas?" Dean asked, softly, so as not to wake the now sleeping girl.

"I was thinking Elisha. The name means "salvation of God" in Latin," Castiel suggested, large blue eyes turning hopefully towards Dean's, smiling when Dean nodded in agreement.

"I like that name. Elisha," Dean replied, smiling. "It has a nice ring to it. Come on, let's go back to bed, huh? It's been a long night. She'll still be there in the morning. We can make a fuss of her when we're fresh."

Castiel nodded, wordlessly, cast one more loving glance down at their child, before allowing Dean to lead them to their shared bed at the foot of the cot. They laid together on the mattress, arms, legs entwined, Castiel settled in the crook of Dean's protective arms. The hunter kissed Castiel's forehead, inhaling the scent of Bobby's shampoo clinging to the angel's soft hair, before he sighed, breath whuffling against Castiel's clean scented skin. The angel turned his gaze up to Dean's, full lips puckered into a half smile, watched as Dean smiled lazily back. They both remained silent, before finally, Dean slowly fell into weary sleep and Castiel lapsed into an exhausted meditative state, their baby sleeping peacefully nearby for the night .....

-**tbc**-


	8. Chapter 8

**EPILOGUE.**

_six months later._

Dean sat alone on a bench in a park that was close to Bobby's home, staring at nothing but his own thoughts playing out in his head, chasing tendrils of happiness that went from his mind down through his body. His hands were pushed deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, eyes coming slowly into focus to watch young mothers play with their children in the park, on the swings, the seesaws, the slides.

He started thinking of Elisha's first word once more, of how she'd giggled and waggled her hands and feet in the air, as she squealed - "Cas."

Castiel's face had been astonished, touched, then tears had shimmered in his eyes as he'd turned his face to Dean's. Dean's heart had felt as though it was about to break at the time, at the perfection of the moment, and he'd drawn Castiel into a proud hug over their baby's first word. He remembered pressing a kiss to Castiel's trembling lips, fingers laced through the angel's dark hair, as Elisha spoke again.

"DEEEEEEAN," she'd gurgled, large blue eyes taking in her fathers happily.

If Castiel had only had tears in his eyes, then Dean had them rolling down his cheeks, disbelief that her first words had been their names. Sam and Bobby hadn't been there at the time, had missed her first attempts at speech, but had been equally pleased when they'd been told.

One tear escaped Dean's eye as he thought back over the moment, unable to believe that just one word from a baby could mean so much to him. He wiped at his tears quickly, not wanting to bring undue attention to himself from passing people asking why a man was crying while sitting seemingly alone on a park bench.

His mind wandered over Elisha's first steps, jerky movements executed over Bobby's living room floor, arms outstretched to the patiently waiting Dean by the fireplace. Castiel had looked on, eyes wide with wonder as he watched the little being take first faltering steps, often falling onto her bottom and getting right back up again to totter resolutely towards Dean. Dean had been grinning proudly when finally she'd reached him, babyish giggles splitting the air when she felt her fathers large hands on her back. Sam and Bobby had been there for that one, watching from the sidelines and encouraging Elisha with soft-spoken words, cheers when she finally reached Dean.

Castiel called her next, hands, fingers wiggling at her in encouragement as she walked towards him, movements already more assured now that she'd made her first foray into walking life. She'd reached Castiel in less time than it had taken her to reach Dean, but the gurgling giggles were much the same in intensity, no less happy and pleased than when Dean had held her.

Dean remembered Castiel's hopeful face when she'd started walking towards him, the look of wonder held in his eyes at this fragile life trying to reach him, and giggling in his arms. The hunter was proud as he looked on them, before he finally joined them to place a hand n their child's back, exchanging a kiss with Castiel over her head. He smiled proudly at his lover, locked in a private wordless exchange, at the life they'd created between them, strengthening their love one for the other.

The hunter's proud grin grew wider, happier, blinked back to reality in the present time, filled with loving pride as he watched Castiel standing at the swings himself. The angel was pushing their daughter on a swing as high as she could go, happy squeals of girlish glee bursting forth from Elisha's throat. Dean watched them for a while, saw the look of contentment on Castiel's face as he spent time with their daughter, blue eyes sparkling in the light thrown down from the sun.

Elisha turned, giggling, reached for Castiel as though begging to be taken from the swing and given a hug instead. Castiel's expression softened still further and he swung her up into the air and hugged her close into his body. Dean smiled when he heard Elisha's giggles, her small arms circling Castiel's neck as she snuggled into her father's body. Dean couldn't help but marvel once again at how quickly she'd grown, already looking like a toddler after six months of life.

"Huh, must be the angel genes," Dean muttered to himself, with a small smile.

In much the same way as Castiel's pregnancy had been fast, so had their child grown fast. Her hair, dark as Castiel's was dark, glimmered in the light as Castiel walked back to Dean, matching blue eyes both staring affectionately at Dean as they approached. Dean stood, waited for them to stop in front of him, before sliding one arm around Castiel's waist. He leant in, kissed the angel on his soft mouth, lips lingering against each other's as Elisha transferred one arm from Castiel's neck to Dean's, so she could cuddle them both.

Dean chuckled at the feather light touch, broke the kiss with Castiel and pressed a kiss to Elisha's forehead and making her giggle afresh. Dean smiled at her, marvelling at her happy giggles, the freckles that peppered her pale cheeks, her tiny Metallica t shirt that Dean had bought for her.

"Let me down, Daddy," she said, waiting until Castiel had placed her back on the ground before zooming off to find someone to play with.

"What a sweet child," said a female voice nearby, as a young mother passed with a baby in a buggy.

"Thanks, she is, isn't she?" Dean said, proudly as Castiel looked on and smiled.

"Your niece?" the lady asked, looking at the two men before her curiously.

Dean knew as well as Castiel did, that they looked like any other gay couple to outsiders, unable to have children of their own. They'd been asked the same question quite a lot in recent weeks, and it never had gotten old to explain and put people right. The look of surprise on people's faces was worth it, at least to Dean.

"She's our daughter," Castiel said, firmly, without taking offence.

"Ah, you've adopted. Sweet," the lady said, with a look of understanding crossing her pretty face and she smiled in misguided acceptance.

Neither Dean nor Castiel corrected her, just looked on and smiled back. They watched as she moved on, chucking her own child under her chin, casting one last look at Elisha before she left, disappearing from view in the confines of the park. Dean led Castiel back to the bench where the hunter had been previously sitting, draping one arm around the angel's shoulders as Castiel settled down beside him. Neither spoke, too content to spend time with each other and watch their daughter playing.

Finally, Dean called her, knew that playtime was up, knew that they had to get back to Bobby's, food, sleep and then on with the hunt. Elisha came running, knees grazed with grass stains, smudges of sand on her freckled cheeks as she waved to a new found friend in the park.

"Seems a shame to leave her again, doesn't it?" Castiel said, quietly, looking down on their daughter as she skipped ahead of them on the way back to the Impala.

"Yeah, it does, Cas. What can we do, though?" Dean replied, regretfully. "The demons won't stop just 'cos we have a daughter now. Even more reason to gank a few."

"Yes, Dean, you're right," Castiel said, light blue gaze turning darker as he thought of the hunt still left to finish.

Dean fell silent, left his lover to his own thoughts, knew that his own thoughts mirrored Castiel's. His mind played over visions of plagues of demons still abroad in the world, of Lucifer still left to defeat and he vowed to himself once again, that he would never let a single demonic finger come even close to Elisha's dark haired head. He watched Elisha reach the Impala, small hands patting the shining bodywork as though petting the car, making Dean smile at her.

"She takes after you with that car, Dean," Castiel observed, with a small huff of laughter through his nose.

"Damn straight she does. She's gonna be a woman with fine taste, when she gets older," Dean grinned, putting aside gloomy thoughts to think of the future ahead.

"Makes you wonder just what she's gonna be when she's older," Castiel observed, the tone of his voice indicating that he was speaking more to himself than to Dean.

"What d'you mean?" Dean asked, not really understanding what Castiel was thinking or trying to get at.

"She's half-human, half-angel, Dean. I just wondered what her future held, is all," Castiel said softly.

"Would that matter? She's got us to guide her. She'll cope. She's got the best of both worlds in her, after all," Dean said, with a fleeting smile at his lover, before he turned thoughtful eyes onto Elisha. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Castiel merely gave Dean his small, almost there, fleeting smile, remaining silent as he climbed in the front, leaving Dean to settle Elisha in the back seat, handing her a soft toy angel to play with. She squealed and cuddled the angel, petting the small wings and pulling on the halo gently, turning bright eyes to Castiel, then back to the cuddly angel. Dean smiled, wondered at the perceptiveness of children and whether Elisha knew one of her fathers was an angel, without words ever being spoken to her about her parentage. The hunter decided it was a question best left to another time, when there weren't demons to fight.

They drove back to Bobby's in silence; Dean watching the road ahead, one hand on the wheel and the other entwined with Castiel's. Bobby was already there and waiting, reaching for Elisha with a proud smile and setting her on his knee before wheeling into the main house, Sam waiting in the doorway, shoulder resting against the jamb.

"You ready to go in the morning?" he asked Dean softly, as he passed.

"Yeah," Dean said, shortly, with a pained smile, not really wanting to leave but knowing he had to do it anyway.

"I know this isn't easy, keep leaving her, but you know she's in good hands, right?" Sam asked him, guessing the reason behind Dean's lack of words right then.

"Yeah, Bobby does a good job with her. Couldn't trust anyone else with her though, when we're not here," Dean said, watching as Castiel passed him, moving into the house with effortless grace that he hadn't lost despite being barred from Heaven.

"Not even me?" Sam asked, pretending offense even though he knew Dean hadn't meant any to be taken.

"Yeah, I do, but you're usually with me on hunts. You can't look after her," Dean retorted, punching Sam's shoulder and pushing him roughly. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam laughed, raising his hands as though asking for appeasement, which Dean duly gave, too distracted by Castiel in shirt sleeves preparing the evening meal in the kitchen to play-fight further.

Sam laughed again, trailed after his brother into the book lined depths of Bobby's house, pausing only once to toss a ball to Elisha that rolled out of her grasp. He sat, watched the domestic scene play out around him, a scene he had never expected to see, yet had always hoped for it. It was almost like a proper family, a family none of them had ever known before, until now.

If that wasn't a reason for them all to live, to continue with the fight until it was finished, then Sam didn't know of a better one at all ....

-**fini**-


End file.
